


the christmas special

by jjomiomi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Drabble, First Christmas, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author just wants to see sasunaru happy for christmas, mostly just for comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Naruto knew that Sasuke didn’t like Christmas much, or he hadn’t before Naruto came along. Naruto had managed to goad him into celebrating the holiday by now, but he still liked to be lowkey about it, gave small presents and didn’t ask for anything in return.Naruto did not do lowkey.“I’m gonna get you the perfect present,” he announced loudly, and leaned back with his arms crossed. After all, it was their first Christmas living together—and Naruto would make it perfect.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	the christmas special

“Sasuke, what do you want for Christmas?”

“Hn?” Sasuke looked up from his coffee to Naruto, who was staring at him from across the table, eyes narrowed.

“I dunno. I don’t really want anything.”

Naruto groaned. “You do this every year. You have to want something.” 

Sasuke just shrugged.

Naruto knew that Sasuke didn’t like Christmas much, or he hadn’t before Naruto came along. Naruto had managed to goad him into celebrating the holiday by now, but he still liked to be lowkey about it, gave small presents and didn’t ask for anything in return.

Naruto did not do lowkey.

“I’m gonna get you the perfect present,” he announced loudly, and leaned back with his arms crossed. After all, it was their first Christmas living together—and Naruto would make it perfect.

—

“...What the hell is this supposed to be?” Sasuke stared down at the fabric in his arms.

“It’s a Christmas sweater!” Naruto spread his arms out, showing off the matching red and green knit sweater that he had on. “It matches mine! I picked them out specially for us.”

Sasuke blinked. “These are... The ugliest shirts I’ve ever seen.”

Naruto crossed his arms. “They’re supposed to be ugly. Now put it on. People will be getting here soon.”

Sasuke sighed and started to pull the sweater on. “I still don’t get why we have to have a Christmas Eve party. I mean, why does everyone have to come to our house?”

“Because I wanted them to and you love me.” Naruto stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. “Now fix your hair, you look ridiculous.”

Sasuke’s hair had been messed up by the staticky fabric of the sweater, and Naruto brought his hand up and messed it up more, forcing Sasuke to scrunch up his nose and bat his hand away.

“Quit it,” he said, and he slicked his hair back, returning it to its former perfection in one motion. Naruto never understood how he did that—Sasuke’s hair was simply magic.

“Better?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned and leaned up to kiss Sasuke’s other cheek. “Beautiful,” he said.  
—

“Saaasukee,” Naruto called, as he leaned down the hallway, looking for his boyfriend who was currently hiding away in one of the rooms.

“Hn,” he called from the bedroom, and Naruto slipped in and came to sit by him on the bed.

“Sasuke, why did you abandon the party?”

Sasuke looked up from his phone. “Just needed a break from them.”

Naruto pouted. “I want you to have fun. Why aren’t you having fun?”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. “I’m having plenty of fun, Naruto, don’t-“

Naruto slipped over so that he was sitting in Sasuke’s lap. “Sasuke,” he said, as he put his hands on his cheeks, “what can I do to make you have fun?”

Sasuke swallowed. “You dumbass. There are people downstairs.”

Naruto shrugged. “I’m not worried about them. Hey, Sas’ke, look up.”

Sasuke followed directions and ended up letting out a laugh. “Oh my god, you really stuck mistletoe above the bed?”

Naruto grinned down at him. “We have to kiss now. It’s Christmas law.”

Sasuke snorted. “I would hate to be a criminal,” he said, and then he leaned forward and took Naruto’s lips.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, bringing his hands to Sasuke’s head and ruining his perfect hair once again. Sasuke groaned at the feeling when Naruto started to tug, holding Naruto’s hips tight as he tilted his head and opened his mouth, kissing him deeper-

“Naruto, where did you- oh shit!”

Sasuke pulled back immediately and turned to see a brief glimpse of Kiba in the doorway before the door was slammed shut. 

“Shit-“ Naruto jumped off his lap and ran into the hallway. “Kiba-“

“Sakura,” Kiba called, “you owe me ten dollars!”

Sakura appeared at the end of the hallway. “Oh my god, they were actually fucking?”

Naruto’s face was turning red. “We were not! We were just-“

Naruto felt a hand snake around his shoulder, and Sasuke appeared beside him. “Forgive me for enjoying the company of my boyfriend in the privacy of our home,” he said.

Naruto slapped him on the shoulder. “But we weren’t-“

Too late, Kiba was already running down the stairs and spreading the story to everyone who would listen.

Naruto gave a resigned sigh, already knowing exactly how quickly things would be exaggerated. “So,” he said, “wanna finish up and make his story a reality?”

Sasuke shoved him away and stormed back to the bedroom. 

Naruto rushed after him. “That wasn’t a no!”

—

Sasuke woke up late on Christmas morning. In some kind of miracle, Naruto had managed to sneak out of bed quietly enough that he didn’t wake up, so Sasuke woke up to cold sheets. The lack of Naruto’s warmth made him frown as he sat up.

There was a sweet smell emanating into the room that made him forget his worries, though. Sasuke tiptoed out of bed and into the hallway, following the scent down to the kitchen.

Naruto was by the oven, singing a Christmas song way off-key, while he leaned down and pulled some food out.

Sasuke slid up behind him, eyebrows raising at the sweet smell. “What’s that?” he said, placing his hands on Naruto’s waist.

Naruto jumped, but he quickly relaxed into Sasuke’s arms, laughing as he settled his hands over Sasuke’s. “What, you’ve never had cinnamon rolls before?”

Sasuke hummed a no into Naruto’s shoulder. 

Naruto scoffed. “Well, this is gonna be the best day of your life! I love cinnamon rolls, I always make them for Christmas.”

Sasuke reached out to take one, and Naruto swatted his hand away. “You have to let them cool, dumbass!”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, but he slowly pulled his hand back.

Naruto spun around in his arms and pulled away from Sasuke. “Oh, I have to give you your present! Sasuke, close your eyes okay?”

The request was suspicious. “I swear to god,” Sasuke said, “if this ends up being some Uzumaki prank I will dump your ass-“

“I swear it’s not!” Naruto said. “Now, close your eyes or you’re not getting your present!”

Sasuke sighed and let his eyes close, leaving only the sound of Naruto scurrying around.

He heard Naruto walk into the living room, then head back, and after some rustling he cleared his throat. “Alright, open!”

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto standing in front of him, a bright red bow on his head, arms behind his back while he stared up at Sasuke with wide eyes and a nervous smile.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “The fuck is this?”

“It’s me! I’m your present!”

Sasuke just stared at him, confused.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped closer, filling the space between them. “I couldn’t think of anything to get you. I mean, I wanted this gift to be really special, since it’s our first real Christmas together, yknow? I wanted to show you just how much I love you, so I thought...” He swallowed, looked down. 

He laced his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “What I'm trying to say is... I wanted you to know that I really belong to you. So, I’m giving myself to you for Christmas. Alright?”

“...That’s the corniest shit I’ve ever heard.”

“Hey-“ Naruto tried to pull away, but Sasuke held him close.

“Hey, dumbass, I love you too. Even if I didn’t do some corny shit to show you how much I care about you. I love you a lot, okay?”

Naruto softened into Sasuke’s arms and stayed there, holding him tight. A long moment of comfortable silence hung between them; Sasuke got the feeling that he never wanted this to end.

Naruto shifted in his arms and put his mouth against Sasuke’s ear. “Y'know,” he said, voice low, “this isn’t just a corny gift. I’m giving myself to you for Christmas, so you can do whatever you want with me-“

Sasuke shoved him away. “You really can’t go two minutes without being a horny bastard,” he mumbled, and Naruto started to laugh.

“Can't help it,” he said, “I just love seeing you flustered like this!”

Sasuke clicked his tongue and turned around. He wondered what god cursed him to be with such a dumbass.

(All in all, it was a good Christmas.)

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this but i hope you found it a little sweet! happy holidays from jjomiomi <3


End file.
